


Icy Burn

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Dark Humor, Despite how scary it is, M/M, Mirror Kirk is not good man, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Sexual Sadism, i'm really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Vaako, universe renowned sexual assassin, is sent to kill you you will die with a smile on your face. Is Jim Kirk, captain of the ISS Enterprise, about to find out for himself or will he be the exception to the rule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readithoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readithoney/gifts), [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts), [Dammigalg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammigalg/gifts).



> THe summary is terrible, I KNOW. Having said that, I've never written Mirror-verse before or tried a horror story but 'll tell you what, I gave myself chills when I wrote the ending....so give it a shot.

The first attempt on Captain Kirk’s life was so well executed that he was reluctantly impressed even as he sat on the bio-bed in Medbay, letting his butcher of a CMO stitch him back together. The second attempt didn’t leave a physical scar, but it did leave a lasting impression. By the time of the third attempt, all humor had gone from the situation and Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the ISS Enterprise dispatched not only Spock but also Chekov to find the source of the attempts and make them disappear.

 

While James occasionally enjoyed the challenge presented by those who tried to kill him,He was no longer interested in the person currently making these repeated attempts. He wanted them off his ship so that he could move onto the next challenge.

 

As Vaako watched from the sidelines, he had to admit that ‘missing’ his target, aka toying with Kirk instead of killing him right off, was worth it.  The man was truly skilled at torture and was beautiful to behold in his anger. However, playtime was nearly at an end and it was time for Vaako to show himself to this man and complete the mission he had come to accomplish.

 

In Vaako’s former life, he’d been trained in pleasure and no one in the universe was more sought after than he. Men, women, humanoid and non-humanoid alike searched him out. Then he’d been sold to the Necromongers and he’d been trained in torture and the art of death. He was now the most sought after assassin in the universe.

 

If Vaako was sent to kill you, you were sure to die with a smile on your face.

 

When it came to James Kirk, Captain of the ISS Enterprise, Vaako neither knew or cared who had hired him; he’d have done it for free. James was so much fun to play with that he almost regretted that playtime was over. Almost.

 

There was one final act of their little play and, from what Vaako understood from listening to conversations about the ship, James would be just as fun in the bedroom as well. Vaako’s blood rose just thinking about it.

 

He decided to go to James that very night, wearing his most beguiling submissive attitude and come hither smile. One or the other was sure to entice this Captain.

 

He knocked on the Captain’s door at 1900 hours exactly.  Vaako leaned on the doorframe, hips cocked invitingly as he adopted his submissive persona. When the door whooshed open and Vaako got his first up-close and personal look at James, he realized that he might just end up liking it too.

 

Kirk gasped in appreciation when he opened the door to see the gorgeous creature on the other side of it.  He could almost smell the obedience coming off him.  He leaned back slightly and took in the dark-ringed eyes, pouting plump lips, and black hair, shaved on the sides but long and braided down his back.

 

The man was a vision from Kirk’s wildest fantasies. It felt too good to be true.

 

The longer Kirk stood in the doorway, looking his fill at the beautiful stranger, the more unease Kirk felt.  He was used to his playthings getting restless or nervous when he inspected them. This man, however, had an edge of inner strength denoted by his smile widening the longer Kirk made him wait.

 

“Who are you and how did you get onto my ship?” Kirk growled menacingly and the stranger lowered his eyes demurely and looked up at him through his lashes.  Kirk felt his pants grow tight.

 

“I am a simple gift, Captain. My name is Vaako.” The lovely stranger purred, leaning closer so that Kirk could catch his scent. Kirk leaned away, unused to physical closeness that he didn’t initiate.

 

“A man of my position must be leery of gifts, you understand. Though it is a lovely wrapping you come to me in.” James sneered back, reaching a finger out to trace along the neckline of Vaako’s tunic.

 

“You could tie me up, or down, Captain if it would set you more at ease. I insist that I am simply here for your pleasure. To use in whatever way you see fit.” Vaako purred again and Kirk’s resolve faltered.  His brain was suddenly filled with images of himself using Vaako however he saw fit.

 

Kirk stepped aside to allow Vaako into his private quarters and Vaako hid a smile at his foolishness. It would be his downfall but, perhaps, they could have some fun first. Vaako sauntered into the austere room, taking in as much as he could without looking as though he was observing anything other than James.

 

There was only one exit, the one he just came through. He knew from seeing the schematics of the ship which doors were storage areas and which one was to the bathroom, shared with the ship’s first mate. Vaako didn’t intend to survive this mission, and that was just fine with him, as long as the mission was completed before his demise.

 

Kirk walked up behind Vaako, enjoying the view of the man in tight leather pants and a black tunic top. Usually he preferred a little bit more color on his evening visitors, but it would be fun to add the color himself. He slipped a knife from his belt and swiped it up the back of Vaako’s hand, splitting the skin slightly and the arm of his top. Vaako spun on him.

 

“Captain, though I am a gift, I come with a few rules. I know that Captains such as yourself, men of power and virility, do not listen to rules, but I am obligated to list them none the less.” Vaako forced himself to simper to this hateful man standing in front of him, licking Vaako’s blood from his blade with a sarcastically humoring look on his face.

 

“Do go on, sweet gift. I doubt that I shall listen but you may list off your rules to me.” James said, licking the last of the blood from the blade before sheathing it at his waist.

 

Vaako brought his cut hand up to his face and checked the wound; superficial and nearly done bleeding.  While he held James’s eyes he flicked his tongue out and licked the cut, filing away James’s reactions to the sight.  He swiftly removed his ruined tunic, tossing the fabric to the floor before speaking again.

 

“I do not allow scarring, Captain. No more knife play, no more blood play. That is all.”  Vakko said quietly, standing very still to allow James to look his fill at Vaako’s bare, unmarked chest.  His skin, unnaturally smooth, nearly glowed white in the darkened room.  James stepped closer and Vaako was so repulsed that he almost flinched.

 

“You dare to give me commands and rules?” Kirk whispered as he walked behind Vaako, inspecting his prey.  He curled his hand into a claw and dragged his fingernails across Vaako’s pristine back, watching red lines appear in the snow white skin.

 

“I give you my rules, Captain, which I am obligated to give. I do not presume to command. That pleasure is for you and you alone.”  Vaako bowed his head, exposing the back of his neck as his long hair fell over his shoulder.  James froze at the sight, seeing the scars on the side of Vaako’s neck.

 

“There are scars here…” Kirk said softly, reaching out and placing a finger on one of them. Vaako could not suppress a shudder as his knees went weak. No one touched his conversion scars; no one.

 

“Religious scaring my Captain.” Vaako’s voice was strained with some emotion that Kirk could not fathom. He moved his hand from Vaako’s neck to his shoulder and pressed down. Time for his gift to get on his knees and provide pleasure like he was meant to.

 

“I’m sick of talking. On your knees pet.”  Kirk pressed and watched as the half-naked man went smoothly to his knees, his eyes never leaving the floor.  

 

James stalked in front of Vaako and put his hands on his hips, tapping his fingers, apparently waiting for Vaako to take the lead. Vaako smiled at the floor and moved not a muscle. “I only do what I am told to do, Captain.” Vaako’s smile got wider when he heard James purr with satisfaction.

 

“Open my pants and suck my cock until I tell you to stop.”  Kirk moaned, his entire body flushing at the thought of someone so obedient.  He sighed when Vaako’s hands came up and gently undid the zip of his pants, pulling his cock out of the open flap. He looked down just in time to see Vaako’s grey/green eyes flash in the darkness and those plump lips sink down over the head of his cock.

 

Kirk threaded his fingers through Vaako’s hair and fucked that sweet mouth until he was on the verge of coming. He didn’t want his evening to end so soon and brutally yanked Vaako’s head back and away from him. He saw tears in Vaako’s eyes and saliva slipping down his chin and it made his cock throb.

 

“Now, now pet. We have a long way to go tonight. I think I’d like to see you with a splash of color on your pale skin. Stand up.” Kirk snarled, aiming a kick at Vaako’s stomach where it rested on the floor. Vaako scrambled to his feet to obey.

 

Once Vaako was on his feet, Kirk grabbed his shoulder roughly and steered him into the bedroom as he tucked himself back into his pants. In the corner, away from Vaako’s initial view of the room, was a locked case and James was pulling a key out from under his shirt. James unlocked the cabinet and Vaako could see that not only was James a dominant, but he was a sadist too.

 

Kirk shoved Vaako onto the bed with a firm “stay” commandment as he went looking for his favorite toys.  He pulled his cat o’nine tails out of the cabinet, giving it a thrilling “swish” through the air and a loving caress before placing it gently on the top of the cabinet. He found the humbler and shivered in anticipation of having that pretty boy curled up and twisted, just for him.  Finally, he found his soft leather cuffs, worn from much use but still strong. He lifted the leather to his nose and took a deep breath, his body thrilling at the scent of leather and blood still lingering.

 

Vaako turned over on the bed and watched Kirk gather what he wanted.  All of the tales that had made it to his ears during the weeks he’d spent on this ship and sadism had never been mentioned. It made a certain type of sense; Vaako knew what kind of man he’d been sent to kill long before he’d stowed away.

 

“Take off your clothes. Slowly.” Kirk whispered as he fondled the leather cuffs.  He was trying to decide if he wanted Vaako cuffed to the side of the bed or the headboard when Vaako lowered his leather pants and exposed the sweetest looking ass that Kirk had ever seen.  He rounded the bed and swatted Vaako’s perfect ass, watching the pale skin instantly grow pink in the shape of his handprint.

 

“Thank you Captain, may I have another.” Vaako asked throatily, slowly shaking his ass back and forth in the air, relishing the stinging burn.  He was rewarded with a backhand across his face.

 

“You’ll get what I give you, whore, and nothing more. From now on you keep your pretty mouth shut unless you have permission to moan my name.” Kirk snarled at him, circling the bed again so that he could fasten Vaako’s wrists to the headboard.

 

Vaako allowed himself to be cuffed, no trace of disgust of hesitance on his features. In truth, he was eager to see what kind of torture this Captain could dish out; to see if he was as skilled as his reputation.  Vaako looked up dispassionately as James brandished his knife once again and trailed the tip of it up the skin of his thighs.

 

“So pale, pet. You are going to look amazing once I add some color to your skin.”  The knife tip angled up, cutting the skin of Vaako’s hairless thigh. He didn’t make a sound or move an inch as blood welled up in the wound and rolled down the side of his leg staining the sheets beneath him.

 

“Oh, I’m breaking your precious rules pet. What do you think about that? Hmm? Answer, pet, when I ask you a question.”  Kirk trailed his fingers through the fresh blood, pulling at the cut skin.  He tapped Vaako’s chin with his blood covered fingers, “Speak, pet.”

 

Vaako said nothing, silently smiling up at Kirk who could not help but smile back, showing his sadistic glee. “Very good, pet, you learn quickly. You gave me your rules but I have no intention on following them. You are mine.”

 

Kirk flicked the cat o’nine tails, loving the “swish” and “snap” sounds it made as it swung through the air. He flicked it again, splashing the still freely-running blood and finally getting a reaction from the tied down man; he hissed through his teeth as the leather hit the wound.

 

“Do you like that?” Kirk asked, his eyes already glazed with sadistic lust.  HIs cock was hard in his pants and, to give himself some relief, he wiped the fingers of his free hand through the blood once more and pressed the fingers against the obscene bulge of it. His hips rocked forward and he couldn’t wait to be buried inside of his pet.

 

“I think your backside needs some color. Turn over.” Kirk demanded, pressing on his cock even harder as Vaako’s eyes flashed hatred at him. He resisted the urge to slap that petulant face again.  He yanked his loose tunic shirt off over his head and tossed it into the corner. It was about to get bloody and he didn’t want to ruin it.

 

Vaako twisted his arms awkwardly in the cuffs to roll onto his stomach. He shimmied and shook for a moment, trying to get into a position where he knew his shoulders wouldn’t pop out of their sockets. It would make his mission more difficult if they did.

 

He forced himself to stay docile and still while James pushed and shoved at him, getting him up on his knees with his legs spread apart. He heard the cat swishing through the air and that was all the warning he got before his backside was being ripped apart by the tiny leather whip. He could feel heat radiating; the skin was pulling with every twitch and he knew that his ass must already be swollen.

 

He could feel splits in the skin where blood was seeping out and down the backs of his thighs. The cat stopped and Vaako closed his eyes, allowing himself to take a much needed deep breath.  He felt James’s rough and blunt fingers wiping up the rivulets of blood; cleaning him.

 

Vaako was suspicious.

 

Kirk wiped up all the blood and sweat off his pet’s backside, using it to mark him. He drew lines on Vaako’s back with it, even going so far as to writing out his name to mark Vaako as his own.  If the night continued to go well, Kirk decided he’d go over that one with his knife and make it permanent.

 

“Much better now. You did need some color on your pretty, pale flesh. Now,I think, time for the humbler and if you behave like a good little whore, I’ll take it off before I fuck you.” Kirk laughed cruelly as he clanged the metal edges together out of Vaako’s sight.

 

Vaako tensed his body, knowing exactly what that clamp was going to do to him, as he felt the heat of Kirk against his back.  The Captain was inspecting his wounds and laughing to himself. Vaako recited the litany of death he’d learned just after his conversion and waited to feel the burning and pulling of the humbler on his balls.

 

Kirk fondled Vaako’s balls as he opened the humbler and placed them inside. He closed the clamp and placed the edges behind Vaako’s muscular thighs.  If Vaako tried to straighten his legs, the metal bars would tug at his balls painfully. Vaako could not move from his current position.

 

It was time to test his little pet. He moved to the head of the bed and reached between Vaako’s twisted biceps to cup the man’s chin. His thumb brushed over that plump bottom lip as he stared into the grey eyes.

 

“You know what happens if you do a good job.” James smirked cryptically as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his stiff, swollen cock out through the fly.  He fed the tip of it to Vaako’s plump lips, waiting.

 

He was not disappointed.

 

Vaako parted his lips and ran his tongue around the tumescent head before sucking the length into the back of his mouth once again.  Vaako used his tongue to rub the plump head against his soft palate and the ridges on the roof of his mouth. He felt Kirk shudder in front of him and saw the man’s fingers clench into the sheets of the bed.

 

“Good boy.” James moaned towards the ceiling, refusing to fuck Vaako’s face as he did before, but making Vaako do the work.  Vaako was skilled and James imagined that, if his hands were free, that he’d already have come down the back of his throat once this evening.

 

Kirk raked his fingers into Vaako’s long hair, curling his fingers into the man’s scalp until he was slicing it with his blunt fingernails.  Vaako’s only response was to twist his head and swallow around the tip of Kirk’s cock. Kirk felt his knees go weak as his blood began to rush in his ears.

 

He pulled back, aiming his cock at Vaako’s face and came all over it.  He spurted into Vaako’s partially opened mouth, watching the come drip over the shiny, swollen lips and down his chin. Another spurt striped across Vaako’s nose and made those grey eyes blink.  James tugged at his cock firmly; milking it until he felt like his spine was liquid and he was about to fall to the floor.

 

“That was very good pet. You deserve a treat, though I think that what I just gave you is treat enough.”  KIrk sneered, loving the sight of his spunk dripping off Vaako’s face.  He reached beneath Vaako, his palm sliding down the sweaty chest until he could feel Vaako’s cock bumping his fingertips.  He pinched it slightly, watching closely the reactions from his pet’s naked body.

 

“Would you like the humbler off pet?” Kirk asked, tracing the large vein on the underside of Vaako’s cock, his voice deceptively soft.

 

Vaako knew better than to answer, and simply waited, nuzzling his head into Kirk’s naked hip and waiting.  Kirk smiled down at him and Vaako looked back, holding his tongue except for a small, contented moan in the back of his throat.  Kirk threaded his fingers through Vaako’s hair and yanked, causing all of Vaako’s muscles to scream in protest.

 

“Such a pretty pet when you’re in pain. I do wish that you’d be more vocal but - “ Kirk paused to yank on Vaako’s hair again, causing his back to bow impossibly further, “ I suppose that’s good enough.”

 

Vaako’s thighs were shaking with the strain of staying still for the humbler, and that last spasm had reopened some of the small wounds on his buttocks. He clenched his teeth together and forced himself to breathe through his nose. It hurt; but he had been prepared for that.

 

Kirk moved slowly down the side of the bed, kicking his pants off in the process and observing the sight of Vaako’s bleeding ass above the metal clamp.  He was reluctant to take it off, but reached out and pressed the cheeks apart to check out the hole buried there, and decided that he had to have a chance to fuck that.

 

Kirk just knew it would be the sweetest ass he’d ever had; willing or unwilling.

 

Vaako released a breath as he felt the metal clamp release his testicles. He heard more than felt James step away from the bed and took the chance to stretch out the cramped muscles of his legs. He rolled his hips, trying to gauge the damage from the cat, even as he attempted to roll onto his back to relieve the pulling in his shoulders from the way he was chained.

 

“Did I tell you that you could move?” Came the soft voice of Kirk at the end of the bed. Vaako froze, twisting back onto his hands and knees.  He felt Kirk’s rough hands back on the abused flesh of his cheeks and whimpered, not having expected it.

 

The calloused pads of Kirk’s thumbs pulled at his unprepared hole and Vaako shivered, trying to force himself to relax into the touch.  He felt the rough fingertips dipping inside of him, pressing the muscles open for an agonizing minute before they stopped. He hadn’t been given permission to move and so he blinked, and used the moment free from touch to gather himself. He heard the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh as he felt his wounds drip blood down his thighs.

 

Kirk fisted his cock, still slightly sticky with Vaako’s saliva and his own come.  He never went fully soft, there was too much stimulation in the room for that, but he needed to get back to full hardness if he was going to enjoy Vaako’s tight asshole to it’s fullest.  He watched the furl of muscle clench and unclench as Vaako worked at it and saw the bright red blood dripping down the mottled, bruised flesh.  That and the feel of his own calloused hand was enough to bring him back in a matter of moments.

 

Kirk had begun to push in totally dry, nothing more than a bit of leftover saliva and Vaako’s own blood to smoothe the way inside.  It would have felt better to yank the muscles apart, Vaako thought, trying to hold in his screams.  He knew Kirk would try to make it work either way and began to rock back and forth, until the head of Kirk’s cock was finally inside of him. When Kirk grunted unhappily and yanked back out, Vaako was unable to keep the scream inside of him.  He heard Kirk spit and felt it, warm and wet, splatter on his hole.

 

“That’s all you get, pet, use it well and convince me that you want it.” Kirk said, sitting back on his heels and stroking his cock once again after he’d leaned over Vaako’s trapped body and unlatched one of his hands from the leather cuffs.

 

Vaako didn’t need to be told twice, reaching backwards and sliding his fingers through the spit to stretch himself. He realized that Kirk must have been in no small amount of pain to have stopped when he did and he took full advantage of the reprieve.  He slicked his fingers using all the moisture he found on his thighs and cheeks, knowing full well that some of it was his own blood.

 

The sadistic bastard watching probably liked that.

 

Vaako moaned like it was the best thing he’d ever felt.  He whined Kirk’s name, called him Captain and begged for “his captain’s big cock” as he fingered himself open.  He massaged his prostate, his fingers twisting painfully inside of his ass, to give himself just that small amount of pleasure.

 

“Enough, pet, that is more than enough.  Hands back up by your head now.”  Kirk growled at him and Vaako moved quickly, knowing that he was as loose as he was apt to get.  

 

Kirk shoved his cock back inside, loving how tight Vaako felt around him. He knew, since he had been able to come on his pet’s pretty face earlier, that he would be able to last a good long time now. He wanted Vaako’s ass puffy, red and leaking by the time he was done.  He pressed his hips forward until he bottomed out, his hips up against Vaako’s round ass.  He curled his fingers around Vaako’s milky-white shoulders and fucked his pet back and forth until they were both moaning with it.

 

Vaako felt Kirk’s cock slamming into his prostate irregularly, but it was going to be more than enough.  He loved the feeling of being used, as though he were just some anonymous hole there for fucking, and Kirk was giving it all he had.  The next time that Kirk’s cock brushed by his prostate, Vaako clenched his pelvic floor and forced his orgasm, coming into the sweaty, blood-stained sheets beneath him.  He tightened his muscles so hard that Kirk was forced to stop fucking him, just letting the tight channel pulse around him.

 

When Vaako came he slumped down onto the messy sheets, no longer bothering to hold his body taught for Kirk to thrust into. Kirk realized that it was even better this way and used Vaako’s fucked out and pliant body roughly, contorting his limbs and shoving his bulk to where he wanted it to go. It wasn’t long before Kirk felt his balls tightening up and he was coming, feeling his come shoot out and fill Vaako’s tight channel, squeezing out around his dick as it pulsed.

 

He collapsed heavily across Vaako’s sweaty back, his chest heaving with exhaustion.  He rolled off Vaako and onto his back, both of them hissing when his still mostly hard cock was yanked from Vaako’s hole.  James smirked when he looked to see just what he’d wanted; Vaako’s rim was puffy, red and leaking, looking well used.  He slapped a hand across the blooming bruises and lay looking up at the ceiling.

 

As he lay panting, he thought about the entire night from the moment that Vaako had shown up at his door.  It had been, without a doubt, the best sexual encounter of his life and yet, now that his mind was clear, there was something familiar about Vaako.  He turned his head and peered at his bed partner in the darkness.

 

“It’s not like me to forget a face, or a good fucking, but I feel as though we’ve met before.” James began, more languid and conversational than he’d been in months.

 

Vaako rolled onto his side facing Kirk, his face serious and his eyes reflecting silver in the faint glow of moonlight from the window-port above the bed.

 

“It doesn’t shock me that you don't remember. It was so long ago...one might even say it was another life.”  Vaako whispered into the sudden eerie silence.  James blinked and Vaako was gone from the bed.  James strained to hear him in the darkness. HIs eyes narrowed and searched his surroundings in vein as the darkness seemed to grow thicker.

 

“So we are previously acquainted. Do share - how did we meet?”  Kirk fought to keep his sudden rising anxiety in check by reaching for the knife he kept carefully hidden in his headboard.  It didn’t work, because it was no longer there.  His shock was betrayed by a soft gasp from between his bitten lips and answered by a dark chuckle coming from far too close in the black room.

 

“I was a different person then, James, with a different skill set.  Those skills have been set aside, though not forgotten in my new line of work.  I no longer heal people; I harm them.”  Vaako voice rang out clear and strong, bouncing around the room enough that Kirk couldn't pin down his location.

 

The words triggered a memory, however, and Kirk felt all of the air leave his lungs in a rush. Instantly he knew who Vaako really was; and he knew that he was going to die.

 

“Bones?”  The word was barely a breath of air, forced out from between dry lips, but he knew from the growled answer that he was correct.

 

“No one has dared to call me that in many years, James.  Not since a cocky kid sold me to the Necromongers for information.”  Vaako landed on Kirk’s naked body with a thud and then, for the first and last time in his life, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, felt true fear.

 

His last feeling as he left the universe for good was fear; cold like the icy blade that tore through his neck.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to readithoney, cause the girl is my fanfic guru and makes everything better. And thanks to gowashthelights, cause it was her idea to post a Halloween Horror Story and I stole it and ran with it, so if you DIDN"T like this, it's her fault. HAHAHAHA, no, just kidding, she's awesome, go check her out. Also for dammigalg....they know why.


End file.
